


Certainly more trouble than expected

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dumbstruck Gladio, Ebony stealing, Established OT4, Hunt almost gone wrong, M/M, Multi, Prompto what did you learn, Titan migraine, mentions of mpreg, non-descriptive vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: When Noctis was vomiting during a hunt, Prompto jumped at the thought that he might be pregnant and confided with Gladio. Gladio reacted with a look of disbelief and teasing.





	Certainly more trouble than expected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6: M!preg?!
> 
> In terms of prompt, it's only a mention. Otherwise, I wrote this up quick before I forgot about it. Plus, fever doesn't help with remembering stuff. So, apologies in advance.

 

Prompto woke up in the room to an empty bunk. Across him, in an extra bed, the Prince was still asleep as expected. Getting up, he got ready and left the Prince in peace. 

 

Outside, the morning sun was shielded by the arches. But judging from how blue the sky was, it was going to be hot. Thankfully, the Taelpar Rest Area was cooling as it's situated at the foot of the nearby crag. At the table and chair set out in the compound of the motel, Ignis was enjoying his cup of Ebony with sandwiches ready for breakfast. 

 

"Heya, Iggy!" The blonde chirped happily as he went to the empty seat across him. 

 

"Morning, Prompto." He replied, holding up the mug at him before resuming to watch the patrons of the nearby weapon's shop. They were discussing about something and that something caught the Advisor's attention.

 

"Say, d'you know where the Big Guy went?" He asked as he munched his bread. Usually, he'll wake to Gladio snoring next to him. 

 

"He said he wanted a morning workout and he went to hunt some voretooths down." He replied to him, eyes never leaving the weapon shop.

 

Their room door opened to reveal an irritable black haired Prince. "Hey." He greeted them. He came and grab one of the empty chairs from another table to seat himself at their table. Leaning back, he looked as if he could fall asleep again.

 

"Dude, did you just sleepwalk here or are you really awake?" Prompto teased with a slap to his shoulder.

 

He grimaced at him and reached out for the cup of coffee Ignis was holding. Noticing this, the Advisor relinquished it with a sigh.

 

Prompto watched as he drained what's left and huffed. "Thank, Specs." He said monotonously, still not awake yet. He shook his head at the Prince. "Just when I thought it worked."

 

The Prince rolled his eyes at him.

 

Later on, they were on another hunt. This time for dualhorns.

 

The whole time, Noctis kept slipping and knocked away forcing the other three retainers to cover for him. Thankfully, Gladio managed to become his literal shield as the other two distracted and killed off the dualhorns one by one, away from the other two.

 

"Noct, are you ok?" He rounded on him, worried laced his voice as he lets the Prince catch his breath.

 

He was using his sword to keep himself standing. "Jus-" He managed to gasped out before he faced away and to vomit.

 

Gladio dismissed his sword immediately and ran a comforting hand on the Prince's back as he wretched. He prayed that no stupid monster ambush them now. Between keeping the Prince up and being away from the other two, he was getting anxious.

 

"Six damn it." The Prince cursed as he used one hand to hold on to Gladio while the other rubs at his mouth, still heaving to breath.

 

"You ok, now?" Gladio asked as he pulled the Prince gently away from the pool of vomit.

 

He shook his head. "Need a minute." He uttered.

 

"Don't be a tough guy." Gladio said roughly as he felt his forehead before being shaken off. "Did you get poisoned or something?" He asked again as he waited for the other two. He shook his head again, hissing as he held his head.

 

Even from a far, the other two saw something wrong and ran towards them.

 

"Do you need to sit?" He asked as the Prince continued to struggled with his breathing.

 

"Just. Stay still." He barked out but a sigh of relief passed his lip. "Head feels a bit better."

 

"Hey, is he ok?" Prompto asked as the Advisor when forth and checked his eyes and pulse. 

 

"Did he get hit?" He asked Gladio as the Prince slapped his hands away.

 

"No." Gladio said as he kept the man up.

 

"I'm fine." Noctis barked again but his breathing was recovering. "Head hurts but it's getting better now."

 

"Were you poisoned? Or was there a confuse ailment?" Ignis asked further despite getting a Remedy out.

 

Noctis, now being more lucid, just sighed. "Look, I'm fine." He told them, finally able to stand on his feet. "Just a bit tired." He told them.

 

On the way back, Gladio cradled him to let his leg stretch out across the backseat. It was definitely a sight to see him sleep with his mouth open.

 

Once they reach the motel and tucked the Prince to bed, the Advisor stayed with him while the other two cashed in they hunt and got some food.

 

"Hey, Gladio." Prompto called out, a look of epiphany crossed his face. "Do you think Noct's got knocked up?

 

Gladio gave him a look as if he didn't catch what he said. "What?" He wasn't sure if he heard it right. The fact that he was being asked that trumped the curiousity if the two had done some loving while he slept.

 

Prompto looked around scandalously suspicious as his cheek started to be tinged with pink. "Ya know, buns in the oven. Birds and the bees. Pistil and stamen." He tried to explain as discreted as possible while they waited for their order.

 

Gladio now had a look of disbelief.  Prompto ground out a frustrated sound at his look. "Look, I know you're the muscle but you're not a muscle head." he grumbled.

 

"First, I know what you're trying to say. " he pointed out with a finger held up. "Second, we're all men. Making that impossible. Third, why are you acting like a teenager?" He asked out, his disbelief getting worse.

 

Prompto's face burned as he said that. "Well, just a thought, y'know." He said, while rubbing behind his neck, looking anywhere else but Gladio.

 

Gladio sighed at that before he leaned closer to whisper. "But if you want an extra lesson in biology, I don't mind teaching ya one on one."

 

At that, Prompto's face scrunched up in disgust, face still red from embarrassment. "Dude, that's just cheesy!" He exclaimed with a smack on the other's forearm. Gladio simply guffawed.

 

"Please tell me you never used that line before." Prompto said in exasperation as he buried his face in one of his hand.

 

Gladio quiet down suspiciously before starting to guffaw again. That earned him another sharp smack and an exasperated sigh from the blonde.

 

They came back to the room with Noctis curled up but his head was on Ignis's lap. The two greeted them with a tired smile.

 

"What's up?" Gladio asked as he set the food on the side table. Worried tinged his words.

 

Prompto slid up to Ignis for a peck as he settled on the bed next to him with the food on the other side table..

 

"Apparently, our next itinerary has already presented itself." He told them helpfully as Gladio settled next to the Prince.

 

"Yeah?" Gladio asked as he placed a comforting hand on the Prince's shoulder.

 

"I think Titan is calling out to me." The Prince answered in a rough voice. 

 

"That and in combination of the late King's Knight game, I can't think of a worse combination." Ignis added in sharply.

 

Gladio chuckled as Prompto snorted at the statement. The Prince just shrugged tiredly. 

 

"Wanna know something funnier?" Gladio said aloud as Ignis felt the blonde stiffen.

 

"Gladio, no." Prompto ordered stiffly. 

 

Ignis turned to see the blonde's face burning.

 

"Oh ho, what would that be?" Ignis said, amused and interested.

 

"Guys, come on. Don't tease him too much." Noctis warned them, coming to his friend's rescue. Realizing that the blonde was redder than a strawberry.

 

But as Gladio fought against his laughter, Prompto had already leapt across them to place his hand over Gladio's mouth but he missed and landed on the other side. 

 

Gladio stiffled his laughter to check up on the blonde. "Hey, you ok, chocobo?" He cooed as the blonde sat up and cautiously placed a hand over his red chin. 

 

He glared at him. "Your fault." He said in a clip tone causing him to flinch. 

 

"Alright, my bad." Gladio apologized as he hugged the disgruntled blonde and he chuckled fondly. "I'm sorry. I won't say anything." He assured him before dislodging himself to check the blonde's chin only to find rug burn.

 

Ignis peered off the bed in worry but resumes his original position once he was sure they were safe. "Well, we had enough excitement for the day. Why don't we start on dinner?" Ignis declared to everyone.

 

There were general sounds of agreement from all of them as he took the ones nearest to him and the two on the floor got back on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 1st ANNIVERSARY FFXV


End file.
